


Void of Emotions

by Kit_Kat_Break



Series: UnderRemedy [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Frisk is too pure for this world and must be protected, Gaster is broster not dadster, Goat mom is lonely someone invite her to watch anime, Goopy Void Gaster, Human!reader turned Monster!reader, I'm doing my best pls be nice lol, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Let me be your therapist lol, Reader has a name and appearance but shhh just imagine something else if you want, Reader is not Frisk or Chara, Sans is a memelord, Slow Burn, So does Nabstablook, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, The first part is really dark I'm sorry, This is a journey to better mental health for many characters, burgerpants needs more love, but can also be a badass when they need to be, kinda graphic, ok maybe it counts as an OC?, reader is adult, reader is an anxious cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat_Break/pseuds/Kit_Kat_Break
Summary: A girl with a dark past finds that fate had other things planned for her instead of death. But where exactly was she anyway? And how was she going to bring someone back into existence? Wasn't he supposed to be the smart one here? Oh well, at least monsters are nicer than humans(A common excuse I know, but I do suck at summaries lol)





	1. Chaos and kind strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boi here we go... Honestly I'm really nervous to post this but I realy hope you enjoy it!  
> Also here are some songs that are fitting with the feelings of this chapter:  
> So Cold by Ben Cocks  
> Paralyzed by NF
> 
> //WARNING! The start of this chapter is dark and may trigger some readers I'm sorry\\\

She trembled in her restraints, listening to the dull sounds of conversation emanating from upstairs. She knew what was going on, her father was selling drugs again, but she could already tell it wasn't going to end well judging by the tone of the voices. Her wrists ached... hell, her whole body ached from the kneeling and hunched over position, but there was no other options. Besides, she didn't want to make any rattling noises. Last time she had tried to readjust herself, her father had brushed it off, telling his clients it was just his dog in the basement. The only thing worse than the humiliation of those words was the beating the received afterwards for making a peep. She scowled up at the basement door, listening to the deep chuckles and pacing footsteps belonging to her dad.

"Look, punks, I'd love to sell you this dope, but..." There was a familiar click, her eyes widened and her chest tightened in anticipation. ' _Oh no… Not again...'_

"I won't be ripped off... So eat lead instead!" There were shouts and the sound of gunfire, she sobbed because she wouldn't be heard and clenched her jaw tight... But there was no drowning out the sounds. It didn't go quiet, but she heard her dad coughing and cursing. Was he shot?

"Stay down old man, this has gotten way out of control..." Her breathing became heavy... Should she? Should she...

She knew even this was a bad idea, but if her dad died, she would still be locked up here for God knows how long... She had to try, "HEEEELP!! DOWN HERE!! PLEASE, HELP ME!!"

Her father swore, telling whoever was up there not to interfere, but it sounds like one of them kicked him, "That's for shooting me, you bastard..."

The basement door was locked, and the person trying to open it swore, and slammed themselves into it until it came unhinged. They almost toppled down with it if they hadn't caught themselves. Nothing, however, could have prepared him for the sight at the bottom of the stairs in the unfinished basement. She stared up at the young thug, absolutely terrified of what might happen next... He could chose not to help her, or even... She trembled so hard the chains started rattling as tears welled in her eyes. "Bro... Bro! We have to do something quick! This is more fucked up than we originally thought! Quick, hand me this bastard's gun!"

Her breathing quickened. Was he going to shoot her?! Well, at least it wouldn't be the worst way to go, she craved death anyway but... Noticing her fear and speculation, the kid was quick to reassure her as he ran down the stairs, avoiding the broken door, "Hey, hey! Don't you worry, we're going to get you out of here. I'm not the best person ever but I wouldn't shoot you!" He carefully approached and looked at her restraints.

He hummed, "I am going to have to carefully shoot through these though... Brace yourself."

She tensed and only flinched at how loud the gun shots were. When she opened her eyes, there was an outstretched hand in front of her. Looking up at his anxious face, she could tell he just wanted to get out of here as much as she did. And so, she took his hand and shakily stood up, the cuffs on her wrists and ankles clanked when she moved. He helped her up the stairs and she muttered her thanks over and over again quietly, still in disbelief that this had worked and he hadn't raped her instead. Once out of the basement, she stared into her father’s burning eyes. He was laying on the floor, bleeding out from a chest wound but still conscious enough to glare at her.

The guy that freed her handed her father's gun to her, "Here, you might need it... Seeing as we can't really help you from here... And uh... You won't snitch on us to the cops, right?"

She took the gun, looking at it with a blank expression, before slowly looking up at her only parent. It all happened in a heartbeat, as if she hadn't even thought about it, she raised it in both her hands and fired a single shot through her father's head. ‘ _Fuck you, asshole.’_

The two young men yelped and jumped back, but she reassured them, "No. I ain't a snitch... Besides..." She turned her head to look at them with an empty expression, "By the time you leave this neighborhood, this house will be nothing but smoke and ash."

With that, she turned to walk down the hallway to her room, giving her parting words, "Feel free to take whatever drugs you want and anything else in the house, it means nothing to me. But remember, drugs will get you killed someday... And thanks again for the help."

When she entered her room, she shuffled through her stuff, looking for something in particular. She heard the front door open, and the guys hollered good luck to her before it slammed shut again. She took a moment to breathe properly. This escalated quickly, but she honestly couldn't complain. Grabbing a bundle of clothes, she headed for the shower, only to pause. She still had the broken cuffs on around her bruised wrists and ankles. Huffing with frustration, she walked back into the living room and vaguely took notice that the two guys hadn't taken anything.

God, with the stench of blood, it sure wasn't worthy of being called the 'living' room anymore. Holding her breath and trying to avoid stepping in the growing puddle of blood, she quickly searched her fathers pockets until she found the handcuff key. She unlocked the ones on her wrists as she walked back into the bathroom, and then the ankles when she sat down on the edge of the shower tub. Her plan as of now, was to take one last shower and change into the nicest clothes she owned... She would then load the gun till it was full and holster it to her hip. Then she would grab the jug of gasoline from the messy garage and start pouring it on the carpet from the depths of the house to the front door... The rest would be on the news by the time she was gone and until they found her dead body elsewhere.

Heaving the biggest sigh she could, she carefully stripped off her clothes, trying not to irritate the bruises or wounds that littered her thin frame. Stepping into the shower, she mulled over her plan once more as the cold water shocked her body before it warmed up. Just now fully realizing what had transpired before, she started crying. Softly at first, but eventually her little snivels turned into ugly sobs. For once, she wouldn't be hurt or called a crybaby for being so obnoxious. Even though the water had warmed, she never stopped shivering since the adrenaline rush ended. She really just killed someone, her own father nonetheless... Was she going to hell when she killed herself? She slumped into a crouch under the running water. Her body was unsure whether to protest against what was supposed to nice warm water or to succumb to relaxation. Her bruised and broken body ached, but so did the very depths of her being... her heart and soul. She cried quietly now, letting the warm water wash away the tears, before she reached for the soup with unsteady hands.

After quickly drying off and brushing her long brown hair, she slipped into the clothes she chose to be her last. A white tank top under a white button down shirt, topped by a classy black suede vest, and black skinny jeans. She thought darkly to herself as she redressed, that twenty four was sure young for someone to die. Though admittedly, she hadn't expected to live even this long. Tying back some hair and leaving her bangs and the rest down, she thought she almost looked cute, despite the small bags under her dark cyan eyes and the empty expression. Taking one long look into the mirror for the last time, she half chuckled to herself. She almost looked like she was in a mob or something, all she needed was a fedora. Somberly, she placed a hand on the mirror, and whispered goodbye to her broken reflection.

After finding a lighter and the gasoline, the carpets were soaked till the gasoline ran out. She tossed the jug into the house and flicked the lighter. She was unsure of how long she stood there, staring into the beautiful flickering flame. She smiled for the last time, and dropped the lighter on the wet carpet that gloriously burst into a mighty flame, throwing heat on her back as she walked away. Looking at the darkening evening sky, the last light of the sun painted the most beautiful sunset she'd ever seen. Stepping down the driveway, she looked at the house. It hadn't completely burst into flames yet, so she had time to escape unnoticed before anyone came to investigate. Though, there weren't many houses up this far into the mountains... She sucked in a quick breath, realization becoming obvious. The mountain, of course!

That was all it took to urge her feet into moving. She ran behind the house and further up the mountain as far as she could before her legs betrayed her and she collapsed coughing. Looking back, thick smoke was already rising higher than she had climbed. Softly, sirens sounded in the distance. She hated herself for thinking about how beautiful the scene almost was. She shook her head, looking back to her path and trudging forward. For once in the longest time, she felt... Determined... Too bad it was for a sick purpose, she thought while clutching the gun on her hip reflexively. This was sick, ironically so, that she would share the same fate as her own twisted father. It was so shocking that she couldn't hold in the laugh. Oh, irony. She took the gun from the holster, admiring it for a good minute, before pointing it in her mouth... She closed her eyes, shaking….

But before she could pull the trigger, something snapped a twig somewhere behind her in the dark, and thanks to nerves, she started running blindly. Heart racing, eyes darting in the dark now that the sun had fully set, but she still didn't see the tree she bumped into, causing her to drop the gun and... Where was the ground? Before she could comprehend what had happened, she was falling, her body turning mid air and then... Hitting a new cold ground with a loud thud and a sickening crunch... And as if it couldn't get any darker, it did.

\---

\---- stats:

  
LV: 1  
HP: 3/20  
AT 0(10)  
DF 0(20)  
EXP: 1  
WEAPON: NONE  
ARMOR: CLASSY VEST AND GUN HOLSTER

GOLD: 0

\---

\---

\---

She had no idea how long she had been laying there unconscious, but when she came too, it felt... Warmer? Softer? And the smells were less earthy but more... Wait a second. Her eyes snapped open at the unfamiliar smells, and looked around wildly. Damnit, this wasn't heaven or hell, she was still alive and... In a bed?? Letting confusion win over panic for the time being, she slipped out of the bed and looked around the foreign room. To her right was a tall dresser, to her left was the way to the door. To the left of the dresser, there was a short bookcase, then a chest, then a lamp in the very corner. There was a picture of a yellow flower on that wall as well, but besides the rug, some stuffed animals separating the bed from the wall, and an open chest full of toys, the room was nice and spacious. Now as for those smells... She had never smelled anything like it before, yet it was very pleasant. It smells of food and flowery scents. Come to think of it, she couldn't even remember the last time she ate. Even her stomach voiced its agreement along with a sharp twinge of pain that made her grimace and grab her stomach.

It was then that she heard soft footsteps approaching, and her panic took over her curiosity. For some reason, she jumped back onto the bed and crouched, watching the door anxiously as the knob turned... But oh boy, nothing could have prepared her for what she saw next. A tall anthropomorphic goat woman wearing a purple dress with a strange white emblem upon her breast. She held a plate with a slice of pie in her paw like hands.

When their eyes met, she looked almost as surprised as her guest, but her expression quickly changed to one of compassion and excitement, "Oh! My child! You are awake! How are you feeling dear? Your arm was broken when I found you unconscious in the ruins, but I healed it with my magic. Though tell me if you still feel pain," she had a sweet, soft voice that calmed the nerves. Even though...

"W-who are... Where am... A-am I dead??" Confusion took back control and the little bit of reason she still had in her made her step off the bed.

The goat lady blinked and said suddenly, "Oh dear child, you took a terrible fall into the mountain and I found you out cold in the ruins. You are safe now, in my home, so do not fret!" She smiled, placing the plate down on the foot of the bed and outstretched a big furry paw. "My name is Toriel, what might yours be, young one?"

Shyly mimicking the gesture, she replied softly, "... I-it's Luka.... Thank you for helping me, m-miss Toriel... you didn't have to do that though....”

Luka Stats:

LV: 1  
HP: 20/20  
AT 0(10)  
DF 0(20)  
EXP: 1  
WEAPON: NONE  
ARMOR: CLASSY VEST AND GUN HOLSTER

GOLD: 0

Toriel looked surprised, "you're right, I didn't have to, but why would I leave a wounded child when I could help them instead?"

Before Luka could find an excuse, her stomach rudely interrupted. She blushed while Toriel laughed, "Eat up, my child, this is a butterscotch cinnamon pie, my specialty!"

Luka couldn't look Toriel in the face as she took the plate with a quiet thank you. Why was this lady being so nice to her? Was this a lucid dream? What else would it be if she was seeing a towering anthro goat lady with the sweetest smile? A coma perhaps? But taking a bite of the pie... Oh man... Her face must have betrayed how much she was enjoying it because Toriel giggled at her. After finishing her slice, she looked up at Toriel with a small, nervous smile but a very thankful look in her eyes. "I'm so glad you liked it! Here, I'll take your plate to the kitchen... Seeing as you're awake, would you like a brief tour and some more to eat?" Luka nodded meekly and followed behind as Toriel talked and pointed about the house.

After the fast tour that didn't include Toriel's other two rooms or the basement that had been suspiciously closed off by a chain, they were seated at her dinner table with a few bread rolls and something to drink. Luka was feeling overwhelmed by the hospitality and decided she had to ask some questions.

"M-miss Toriel? May I ask you some things?"

Toriel smiled over at her, "Why of course my dear, what is it?"

Luka shifted nervously in her seat, "Well... Y-you see... I still don't know where I am really... I mean, you mentioned something about me being in some ruins and now I'm in your house but uh... Oh my, I-I don't want this to sound rude but I... Don't even know w-what you are..." She mumbled the last part, head lowering in embarrassment.

Sudden realization washed over Toriel's face, but there was a hidden somber look in her eyes as well, "Oh! Do not worry, I understand what you mean. I suppose you've never heard of what lies within Mt. Ebott then?" Luka shook her head and Toriel excused herself from the table momentarily to retrieve a book from the bookcase across the room, "I see... Interesting. Well then allow me to inform you! A long time ago, our races lived together in... relative peace. But over time, humans began to fear us, even though they outnumbered and out powered us. And so, there was a great war between our races, until the humans sealed us monsters underground with a physically unbreakable barrier forged by human mages. We have been here, underground for a very long time."

Luka was skeptical, still thinking she was in a coma or something, but hid it well. Instead, she questioned further, "Well... First off, you don't seem like a monster, so don't call yourself that, and secondly, I assume that means I am also bound here because I fell in?"

Toriel was taken back by her first remark and giggled, but then sobered at her second, "Well... I appreciate the compliment but that is just our race sweetie, we don't take it as a derogatory term haha. But... You are unfortunately correct in your assumption..."

"Oh sweet!"

Toriel was now really taken back by her genuine excitement, "E-excuse me? You are, not upset? W-what of your life on the surface?"

Luka shrugged carelessly and picked up another bread roll, turning it over in her hands to admire how perfect it was, "Not really, it sounds like monsters are way nicer than the people I used to know... But I'd rather not talk about them... or my life on the surface. Besides, I never really had any friends, so it will be cool to meet the other monsters in the underground! Maybe then I'll... Fit in..." She paused when she noticed Toriel’s expression fall again. Shit, was it always something she said? She didn't want to keep making her sad…

"I'm afraid you should not leave this house or the ruins... Other monsters aren't as... Friendly and accepting to humans down here." That was the most serious Luka had ever heard her and it kind of intimidated her... Especially the whole 'you can't leave' part. She was too accustomed to that.

"I-I... Well that makes sense considering my race... Trapped you here... B-but you were nice to me! Wait... You make it sound like I am not the only human to fall down here..."

Toriel held her sad expression and serious tone, "That is true, you were not the only one. There were six others before you... Almost all were younger than you. A-and they... They..." She started to cry, "met the same fate by Asgore..."

Luka hated when people cried and got up to hug Toriel who started to sob. Luka was uneasy. Six humans had died down here, not because of old age or health problems... But by a monster? And the only way to live was to stay in a house or wander in some ruins? That's rough.... But why was it just one monster? Weren't there many? It had been so long, surely other monsters besides Toriel would be nice to her if she proved she wasn't a threat. Then again, it was her goal all along to die... But poor Toriel... No, she couldn't do that to her. Yet she wasn't prepared to simply stay here, a secret to the rest of the monsters. Perhaps she could make a deal, and be very careful not to get caught by this 'Asgore' monster.

Toriel had quieted down and was brushing her tears away with a napkin, "I-I am so sorry my child... I did not want to scare you or burden you with this... But now you know why you must never leave this place. I'm sorry."

Luka shifted from foot to foot but mustered the courage to speak, "Miss Toriel... I understand. But there are things I would like to discuss." She seemed to hesitate, but she didn't want to let Luka down so she nodded for her to continue, "Ok, hear me out. I really appreciate how much you care about me without even knowing anything about me but my name, and I'm sorry that you have had to grieve the losses on your own... But you can't simply protect me forever, and you can't keep me here against my will... I am a guest, and I am humbled to be your guest, but forcing me to stay here will not be good for my mental health because of... My past life experiences. You are such a wonderful host, and I thank you for your kindness, but I cannot stay here forever..." Toriel was silent and her head was downcast so Luka couldn't see her expression, and that unnerved her greatly. "I-I don't want to offend you by this, I'm sorry. But, I would love to know more about monsters and the history... If you wouldn't mind teaching me?"

Toriel sighed and took a few moments to respond, "You are right, my child. I cannot keep you here. But... I appreciate your willingness to stay for a little while longer and wanting to learn... I will teach you while you're here."

Luka relaxed her shoulders, she hadn't even realized she was tensing. "Thank you so much miss Toriel, I know this isn't easy for you... But I hope I make it at least a little more bearable..." Toriel smiled softly and straightened in her chair, "Thank you Luka, and feel free to just call me Toriel." Unsure of what to say next Luka stood there awkwardly as Toriel stood and collected their plates, "The bookcases over there... go pick out some topics you would like to learn about, I will return momentarily."

Luka was thrilled, even though she still wondered if this were real, she loved to learn and wasn't about to pass this opportunity up. There were books on history, books on monster science, books on magic... Magic? She remembered that Toriel had mentioned she had used healing magic to fix her arm. Curious, she pulled all three books off the shelf and returned to the table. She decided that she might be here awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lawd... Don't expect this long of a chapter everytime... Maybe. Constructive criticism very welcome! Plz tell me if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, a lot of the time I catch my dyslexic mess ups but not all the time so I apologize. POV might change throughout chapters or ever other chapter but no promises, I'm still figuring out how I want to do that. I also might suggest more music before chapters but not all the time. Thank you so much for reading! <3  
> ~ KitKat  
> P.s. Luka is the Russian form of Lukus and means light :3


	2. A Welcoming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some characters make their first appearances! Chaos continues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So you know how I said not to expect a long chapter? Well, I lied. Here's to 5,090 words *drinks*  
> Also, the positive feedback I've been getting is huge! Thanks so much everyone!! (Errors in last chapter should be fixed now btw, thanks for pointing them out nicely!)

Alarms as loud as shrieking sirens blared throughout the lab, drowning out the sound of scurrying feet and out of breath panting. Alphys turned off the alarms from her super computer and looked at the video feed. She gasped, "O-oh- oh n-no... Oh n-no th-this is bad, so very b-bad..."

A tall human was laying on the bed of flowers on the screen, twisted in an awful position that was no doubt uncomfortable. But the human made no further movements so they must not be conscious... Or possibly even...? No, Alphys looked closer and saw they were still breathing, back slowly rising and falling.

"O-oh... I-I-I'm not ready for another f-fallen h-h-human!! Th-this would b-be the last s-soul... B-but I...." Alphys started pacing and never stopped fidgeting with her clawed hands, "Ugh, W-what am I to do w-when they e-exit the r-ruins?? M-maybe I-I'll send Metta-"

Movement on the giant screen made her attention snap back to the video feed. It was Toriel, holding a lantern in one hand, and the other went to cover her mouth in shock. Immediately, she knelt down to check the fallen human's pulse and lift them up effortlessly. It was a female, Alphys noticed more clearly now, they had long hair and a fairly curvy frame, but they did seem... Very skinny, unhealthily so. Was she malnourished? Had she been lost, wandering around the mountain until she accidentally fell in? It was dark, Alphys wouldn't be surprised if that were the case. She could only watch Toriel gently carry the girl in her arms back to her home because of the night vision of the camera, so she couldn't tell any colors.

Watching Toriel disappear into her home, Alphys mumbled and bit at her claws, a bad habit that she fell on when she was stressed out and deep in thought. She started pacing and talking to herself again.

"Th-they m-might be violent... W-what if they h-hurt the queen?! Oh, w-w-what i-if they're stronger th-than the o-other ones w-where? They a-appear t-to be older a-and taller... B-but very m-m-malnourished..." Alphys continued rambling on to herself like this for minutes straight.

Unbeknownst to her, however, was the presence of something that no longer existed. An invisible ghost that often hung around this lab, watching Alphys work on her experiments and reminisced about what it must be like to be solid and real... They had forgotten what that felt like. Now they pass through everything, unseen and literally forgotten. They had watched the whole thing with dull curiosity that grew with every passing second that they watched the fallen human on the screen. This entity used to be known as the royal scientist, Dr. W.D. Gaster.

He couldn't physically do anything, but if he could, Gaster would have done something to calm his once young apprentice down and reassure her it would all work out fine. The queen was strong, if the human was violent, she would be able to eliminate the threat. Even though she wouldn't give Asgore their soul. On this subject, he was torn. Gaster did not agree with the queen hiding children from the rest of the underground instead of alerting them, but he also did not agree with how Asgore felt the need to deal with them when he had them. Of course Gaster wanted monster kind to be freed, for the barrier to be destroyed... But when he existed, he was working with Dr. Alphys on ways they could break the barrier without killing innocent youth. After all, how would the humans on the surface react knowing that monsters had to kill and steal the souls of 7 unfortunate humans? Not well, that was the answer.

Alphys finally flopped down on her couch, worrying herself to exhaustion. Gaster pitied her. She had already done so much work today, and was still worried as to what she was going to do with the Amalgamates in the true lab. She needed a break, she needed to sleep. And yet, she was a scientist, and like him, she was rather bad at taking care of herself. Hardly sleeping and mostly living off of cup noodles and pocky. He shook his head, knowing that she would pass out sooner or later. She had already been up for nearly two days straight. She sure did follow in his footsteps alright, but some he wished she hadn't. She had picked up several of his bad habits, and he wasn't proud of himself for letting it happen. Fidgeting with her hands while talking to anyone, not making eye contact if she didn't have to, mumbling, and not taking breaks were just some things she had picked up from him when they worked together. At least she hadn't started smoking too.

Sure enough, when he glanced over next, she was fast asleep. Chuckling to himself, he looked over at the video feed that focused on Toriel's home in the ruins. Making up his mind, he decided to personally investigate. Being in the void had it's perks sometimes, one being that he could travel anywhere he pleased with ease and rather quickly too. Not quite like teleporting, but more like fast traveling. He could imagine where he wanted to be and the surroundings would warp as he moved, the next moment he would be there. Well, as there as he could be for not existing.

As much as he despised the void and the loneliness that came with it, he forced himself to be thankful for what he had. He still had his smarts. He often read over Alphys's shoulder too. Though she read a lot of manga so he usually went to the Snowdin library instead when he craved to learn and stimulate his mind. Not that he didn't enjoy some manga now and then.... Another thing he was thankful for, even though it was also painful, was the fact he could watch over his brothers. But stars, he wanted more than anything in the universe to see them happy, genuinely happy. And Sans was not. He listened to him make puns all day long to annoy Papyrus and tease the residents of Snowdin, but Gaster knew that it was all a cover up. Where do you think Sans learned how to cover up how he felt in the first place. That was yet another bad habit Gaster hated himself for letting others adopt. Even Papyrus hid his sadness most of the time. Cooking was just his coping mechanism.

Shaking himself from his melancholy thoughts, he imagined Toriel's house. Of course he'd been there before, when other humans fell, and would watch the encounters without anyone knowing he was there. He intended to do the same thing now, to see if this human was alright after their fall.

Making his way through her house and into the room she gave children, he saw Toriel holding one of the humans arms gently in her soft paws. She had a look of heavy concern as she felt their arm. It was then he realized how abnormally twisted and bent it was. He flinched involuntarily as she quickly snapped it back into place... Even though the human didn't wake, their body trembled momentarily. Toriel whispered an apology to them as she closed her eyes to concentrate on her magic. A soft green aura wrapped around the human's arm, and she stayed there for quite some time before she was satisfied with it. She then placed a paw over the humans face, completely dwarfing them, and repeated the healing process for their concussion. By the time she finished, she was very tired from using her magic

Gaster watched her slowly stand and look over the human once more before walking out of the room, closing the door behind her. Before he followed, he looked the human over. She was indeed malnourished, but also very tall. She had long brown hair that was sprawled under her and bangs that were currently swept to a side. There was a bruise from where they hit the ground, but thanks to Toriel's healing magic it was pretty faded. Healing magic worked best on broken bones and open wounds rather than bruises. The human stirred slightly and Gaster watched until they were still for another few minutes before deciding to find Toriel. He suspected she would be baking, not only for herself to recover her energy from using magic, but for the human for when they would wake.

He smiled softly as his predictions were proven true. Toriel was in the kitchen, humming quietly as she prepared the ingredients for bread rolls and her famous butterscotch cinnamon pie. Of course, the ingredients weren't like the real thing, they were all formed with magic by a team of food processors. Gaster was of course a monster to thank for that. Not the only one, but he helped lead the experiment until they pulled through with it. When consumed, the food did not need to be broken down to be digested, it simply distributed the magic to the person eating it. Of course, because of this, there was no need for bathroom breaks. The food still tasted incredible, despite only being magic. Gaster wished he could have some again as he watched Toriel bake from the comfort of the corner.

\---

The pie was done first, and Toriel cut it into equally proportioned slices, dishing one up for herself and eating it with contentment. She had another, before she realized she should probably leave a slice for her guest in case they wake up and are hungry. Toriel took out a second plate and carefully placed a slice and a fork on it before carrying it to the guest room with a smile. She hoped that her guest would like it, but if not, then she had bread rolls as well. Reaching the door, she quietly turned the knob as to not disturb them... But when she opened the door she realized that was pointless... The poor creature crouching on the bed had a look of fear and confusion in their eyes, mouth slightly parted in a shocked expression. Toriel was shocked too, that they were already awake, but her soft smile was quick to return.

Gaster watched from in between the two and listened to their conversation. Mostly watching the human, Gaster had evaluated that she didn't seem like she was the violent type. If anything, they were almost as shy as Alphys was. But no one could match Alphys's awkwardness completely. Interested, Gaster decided he would stick around for a bit longer before returning to the lab and checking on Alphys. After all, he couldn't do anything to help Alphys but it was the thought that counts, right?

\---

\---

Toriel had spent a few hours teaching Luka about basic things like how monsters were made up of magic, a more formal history of the great war, and answering questions. It was a bit past 12 and Luka was in deep thought about something. Toriel could tell it was something that was eating at her, so she encouraged Luka to ask her anything.

Luka still hesitated, but looked up at Toriel anyway, "You mentioned that this barrier that keeps everyone in here couldn't be destroyed physically... Is there any way it can be then?"

Toriel froze, debating weather or not to tell her about the children before that had survived the fall... "Luka... Have you seen a soul before?"

Luka gave her a blank stare, clearly confused. Toriel sighed, "this is my soul..." She summoned it in front of her and Luka looked surprised.

"A white upside down heart?"

Toriel laughed, "Ah, I suppose it would seem upside down to you, because yours is the opposite, and it looks like thi-" Toriel's voice died in her throat as she pulled Luka's soul fourth.

Luka looked down in concern, "i-it's not white like yours... And it's... Uh..."

The soul floating just in front of her breast was black, cracks wrapped around the surface. It looked so delicate, as if looking at it wrong would make it crumble away. Luka looked up at Toriel anxiously.

"I-it's what? A-am I... broken?"

Toriel wasted no time closing the distance between them and enveloped Luka in a tight hug, "No, no sweetie! You're not broken..." At least not yet, she left out. She frowned, deep in thought. Despite the appearance of Luka's soul, she was at full health... Wasn't she? So how...

"T-tori?" Toriel flinched and let go thinking she was hurting her, but... When she say Luka was crying she felt worse.

"Oh my poor child, I'm so sorry if I hurt you-" Luka put a hand up to stop her.

"N-no you didn't hurt me... It's just... Whatever you just did... It... Reminded me of something... But I... Don't know what it is I forgot..." Luka's face was twisted with pain and confusion.

Toriel placed both paws on her shoulders, "Have you... Never been hugged before?" How was that possible?

"I... May have? It was so long I... Don't remember them... It's only been me and my... Father." Her face blanked when she said father, her fingers curling up into fists subconsciously.

"Oh... I-I see... I'm so sorry you can't see him anymo-" " _No_." Toriel flinched and Luka quickly apologized, rubbing her face with a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry, that came out harsher than intended... It's just... Don't be sorry about that. This is my life now... Fate just had other things in mind for me, that's all. Hah, it never let's me choose." Luka shook her head with a slight smile, "But... That's probably for the better." Looking up at Toriel with a sad smile, she said, "I'm sorry, but... If it's all the same to you... I'd rather not talk about surface things..."

Toriel nodded, she was so sweet and understanding, it almost hurt Luka not telling her. But she really didn't want to remember those horrible memories right now. Now, she had a friend. Almost like a mother really. She had a chance to live a different life. She took deep breaths to calm herself, Toriel hugged her again, more gently this time. She was almost grateful that she lost the gun and survived the fall. Almost.

\---

A black soul? A black soul like... His. Gaster looked at his own darkened soul as he mused to himself. He was rather shocked. After all, he thought that his soul went black because he was in the void. It didn't used to be this color, Gaster remembered when his soul was a vibrant purple....

It was very late, or rather, very early. Toriel and her house guest had decided that it was time to take a break from learning and go to bed. Bidding each other a restful sleep, Gaster watched them part ways before looking back at the books. Luka was a curious one alright, she enjoyed being taught all that she could learn, and yet she always wanted to learn more. He smiled softly, it reminded him of himself when he was the royal scientist. Sure he already had the position, but his thirst for knowledge was never quenched. He frowned suddenly. Speaking of royal scientists...

Gaster traveled back to the lab in a blink. Sure enough, Alphys was still asleep on the couch. He thought about what he would do for the next few hours till everyone was awake again. Then again, he probably wasn't the only one still awake right now... Yes, he knew where he'd go next. He would watch over his brothers.

\---

Toriel lied awake in bed. She couldn't stop thinking of Luka's black soul. The truth was, no one really knew what trait a black souls stood for, but there was a lot of speculation. The most common and believed being either hate or just pain emptiness. She sighed and closed her eyes. How would she answer if Luka asked what her soul trait was? They hadn't finished talking about souls and magic, so there was a high chance of her asking something like that. Her book only covered to most common soul traits. Tossing, Toriel could only wish for sleep to come and distract her from all of this for a few hours... And eventually, her wish was granted.

Sleep had already overcome Luka, but it wasn't very pleasant. Her dreams were dark and distorted, but clear enough for her to get the familiar bad feelings she knew all too well. If these nightmares didn't stop, then she was in for a rough night... PTSD was a bitch.

In the lab, Alphys wasn't having a great time either. She often dreamt of her mistakes, vividly replaying over and over again, the Amalgamates haunting her dreams and her basement. But now, she had new nightmare material... This human was an unpredictable variable. That thought alone terrified her. Images of her friends turning to dust by their hands... Toriel, Mettaton, Sans... Undyne.... She trembled in the fatal position on the couch. If anyone died because of this human... It really would be her fault.

\---

Gaster found Sans where he guessed he would. He really wished he hadn't found the secret lab behind the house...

" ** _You know, all those times you told me sleep was more important that work... Yet here you are, you hypocrite._** " Gaster talked outloud to himself, unheard as he watched Sans glare at blueprints to his machine. He sighed when he threw the papers and kicked the machine in frustration.

"why won't you _work_?! ... damned machine..." Sans groaned as he sat down on the floor and rested his skull in his hands, "i guess i'll never be as smart as you, brother... heh! oh well... i just thought i would really get it this time.... i really am a lazy bones if this still isn't working... ha, haha... i really need to _grow a spine_ if i'm ever going to make this work..."

Gaster's soul ached with every word Sans spoke. " ** _No, Sans, that's not true! You're bloody brilliant! ... Don't take credit for my mistake... I should've listened to you._** " Gaster started to cry when he saw Sans was too.

"i...i just want my brother back... i want everyone to remember..."

\---

\---

\---

It felt as if morning came all too soon. Luka stretched in the comfy bed, yawning widely and blinking the fuzziness out of her vision. She sat up, still blinking slowly, memories coming back from the night before. Frowning in confusion, she realized the only explanation would have to be that this was either coma, or it really was real. Huffing, she swung her legs over the bed and stood... Only to sway and flop back onto the bed, having her vision go black from standing up way to fast. Sigh.

Luka took pride in standing up properly and took a moment to tame her hair before heading out of her room. She briefly wondered if Toriel was awake or not, she wasn't in her chair and the books on the table hadn't been touched... Maybe she'd look them over and pick more books out while she wai-* ** _CrASh_** *

There was a cry in the kitchen and Luka wasted no time running in to see what had happened. "Toriel!! Are you ok?!"

"O-oh! M-my child! I..." There was batter all over the kitchen floor, Toriel was flustered and flushed slightly - _how that was possible with fur was beyond Luka_ \- "I'm so sorry if I woke you my dear, I'll just-"

Luka has already located the broom and was smiling as she swept up the powdery mix. Thank heavens she hadn't added any liquids yet.

"Luka..." Toriel whispered, sounding concerned.

Luka chuckled, "Don't Tori, I was awake already, and it's no hassle really, I can help yo-"

"Your wrists..." Luka flinched and froze. Only then did she realize she was only wearing her black skinny jeans and white tank top. Oh. Oh yea, her wrists were bruised all around from... She trembled involuntarily and was immediately wrapped in a warm embrace.

"I-I'm ok Miss Toriel... Promise. Sorry, I just... Was injured before I fell... I'm ok now though." Toriel didn't seem entirely convinced that was all, but sighed in defeat. She knew Luka didn't want to talk about surface things, and she respected that.

The two of them finished cleaning up the spill as Luka noticed some fridge decorations and looked them over. Toriel was too busy readying the ingredients again to notice.

"Who are they?" Toriel looked over, confused. She cringed when she realized what she was looking at.

"Oh... That... They were my... Family. They're... No longer here." Luka looked like she regretted asking. Damn it all, why did she always bring up painful subjects... But Toriel continued anyway.

"That's my son, Asriel. And that... Was my husband, _Asgore_." There was a slight edge in her tone when she mentioned her husband. The 

"Aww, he's a combination of your names! Ah-... Wait a second..." Asgore? So were they just divorced? Had to be. She had said all the humans before her died by his hands... So he wasn't dead like it originally sounded like... The tension building in the kitchen started to suffocate Luka.

Toriel spoke again, "Yes, the Asgore I warned you about... He didn't always used to be the way he is... We had taken in the first human child that had fallen. Asriel was their age, and they grew up together. They were close... It wrecked us all when the human became poisoned and fell very ill... They didn't make it." She was shaking slightly, Luka placed a hand on her arm.

"Asriel... He was determined to bury his sibling's body outside of this place... So he absorbed her soul and passed through the barrier with her body... He did this without us knowing of course. But... When we searched by the barrier.... He... He was turning to dust before our very eyes!" She finally broke into sobs and Luka hugged her tightly. She felt so bad for her... But she also made a mental note to ask about the whole barrier and soul absorption thing later.

"Asgore... When he found bullets in the dust... Became _furious_... And when announcing what had happened to our son to the underground... He made a decree without addressing me. He ordered that a team of sentries be put together, and to send any future fallen humans to him so he could take their souls. I was _appalled_... That he wouldn't address his wife... His queen! Before he just..." She trembled, holding Luka close. Luka hid her surprise at the fact that this was the ex queen of the underground.

"Show me around the ruins." Toriel looked down at Luka, shaken from her thoughts.

"W-what?"

"Let's go for a walk, get some fresh air, ya know?"

Toriel looked over at the ingredients for another pie, "But-"

"Baking can wait. I'll help you when we get back," She paused, "Well, you're going to have to tell me what to do, but..." She smiled reassuringly and nodded out of the kitchen.

Toriel sighed and wiped her tears, "I suppose you're right... Let's go then."

\---

While traveling through the ruins, neither party said a word. Silent, but not uncomfortable. Toriel just enjoyed Luka's company, even though The poor soul had to walk faster just to keep pace with her. Luka was busy marveling at how fresh and crisp the air was for being underground. She frowned though, wondering what it would be like having to live here forever. Wouldn't people go crazy? Maybe that's another reason why Toriel hadn't wanted her to meet the other monsters. Speaking of Toriel, she was no where to be seen. She cursed to herself as she looked around. If only she had been paying attention instead of getting lost in her thoughts, she wouldn't have gotten lost for real! It wasn't really her fault, Toriel just walked faster because she was so tall. Still, Luka felt bad for getting lost. All these thoughts were shoved aside when she faintly heard something. It sounded like snivels coming from a pile of leaves a short ways off. Squinting, something white was laying there.

"...Tori?" Luka called tentatively. She doubted it was her, but she figured she'd try.

Cautiously, she crept quietly over to the pile of leaves... Oh... That was definitely not Toriel. It was a ghost, she thought, and it looked like they were crying in their sleep with a pair of headphones on. How? Magic probably. She felt pity for the crying ghost, and without thinking of what Toriel had warned her about monsters, she cleared her throat softly. It was loud enough to get their attention though because it opened it's eyes. It blinked at her, and they had an upside down staring match for a solid minute before it rose off the ground and spoke softly.

"Oooh... I'm so sorry... Did I take your leaf pile? Sorryyyy... I'll go be garbage somewhere else... Oooohhh..." He started to fade and Luka panicked.

"N-no wait! Please stay! This is your leaf pile! I just wanted to ask if you were ok... I heard you crying..." She said, trying to ease him.

"Oooooh I'm sorry... I didn't mean to bother anyone with my woes..." He was still crying, Luka wanted to hug him so bad.

"Oh you stop apologizing right now. Listen to me, it's ok to cry! And it's ok to talk about your problems with others! I promise, it's alright, I wasn't bothered." She sat down in the leaves and patted the leaves in front of her and smiled welcoming, "Sit with me?"

His eyes widened and the stream of tears stopped, "R-really??"

Luka nodded enthusiastically and he reluctantly obliged. She smiled and resisted the urge to offer a handshake, "Name's Luka! But you can call me whatever you'd like! What's your name?"

She tilted her head to the side in question and she could have sworn he blushed slightly, "Nabstablook... That's my name..."

Luka's eyes widened, "Dude, no way, that's like, the coolest name I've ever heard!!" Yup, definitely a blush, he must be shy. Luka giggled.

"So do you like music?" She asked, deciding not to fluster him further. It seemed to be a good question to ask because that's all that was talked about until Toriel found them.

"Luka? Oh, _there_ you are my child!" Luka looked over her shoulder and smiled when she saw Toriel wasn't upset. She was understanding and relieved that she found Luka, but Nabstablook disappeared because he thought he had gotten her in trouble. Poor, sweet soul.

"There _you_ are!" Luka laughed and stood up, brushing the leaves off her pants, "Sorry, I guess I couldn't keep pace and got sidetracked."

Toriel's laughter was genuine, and it made Luka happy to see her in high spirits again.

\---

The rest of the day consisted of walking through the ruins without getting lost, baking (making messes in the process), and more reading. Luka couldn't stop thinking about her questions, but she decided to wait until after dinner.

"...Hey Tori?" Luka started as she picked up her plate to bring to the kitchen.

Toriel chuckled, "What is it now dear? No need to hesitate, I'll be ready for whatever you ask me at this point."

Luka snorted, "Golly, was it that obvious I wanted to ask something serious?" She sighed and decided to get straight to the point, "I... I was wondering about the barrier... And how you mentioned it was possible for monsters to absorb a human soul..."

Thankfully, Toriel didn't flinch this time. "Ah, well I suppose I should be more specific, shouldn't I?" They finished washing the dishes and went back to sit at the table.

"The only way to break the barrier is if a monster absorbs the power of 7 human souls. And as you know, he already has 6... This is why I fear you leaving and getting captured by sentries..."

There was a new look on Luka's face, "But... If I do it would free everyone... I could be helpfu-"

"L-Luka no! You don't have to worry about that! You can live out your life in peace here!" Toriel was astonished that Luka would say something like that so casually.

Luka shook her head, "I'm sorry Tori... Fate kept me alive for some reason, this has to be it. I must leave... I'm sorry."

The silence that hung over the table after that was heavy. They both looked down, unsure of what to say for awhile. Luka didn't mean to hurt Toriel by all of this, and Toriel knew that. She also thought of all the joy that Luka had brought her in such a short period of time... She would miss this. But she also knew what had to be done....

"Come with me."

Luka looked up in surprise, but didn't have time to question as Toriel walked down the hall, so she obeyed. She was speechless as she watched Toriel unlock the chain that blocked the basement. Nothing was said as they walked down the stairs, but Luka marveled at the long corridors they walked down until they stopped at a set of large doors.

"You want to leave so badly, to explore, to meet other monsters... To save us?" Toriel wasn't facing Luka, so she was forced reply vocally instead of nodding meekly.

"Y-yes..."

A few moments of tense silence passed. It was much colder down here, and Luka regretted not putting her button down shirt back on earlier. After what seemed like an eternity, Toriel spoke again, quiet and low.

"Well then... Prove to me you're ready..." She whipped around holding fire in her hands, startling Luka, "Fight me, prove to me you're strong enough to survive out there!"

What. _What_... _**WhAt**_. Wait, no, what happened to sweet Tori?! Before Luka could verbally express her panic, she saw her soul materialize in front of her. The whole area started to change actually, starting with white lines etched into the ground forming a rectangle around her and Toriel. But what really confused her, was the menu that manifested in front of her.

***Toriel blocks the way!**

 

**[*FIGHT] [*ACT] [*ITEM] [*MERCY]**

' _...Shit._ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Sorry. I hate cliffhangers lol (plz don't hate me >~<)  
> Someone please give Sans a hug, he's having a bad time.


	3. In this world... It's YEET or BE YEETED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music for this chapter:  
> Hurricane - Thirty Seconds to Mars  
> Can You Feel the Heat Now (feat. Fleurie)// produced by Tommee Profitt  
> BRKLYN & Fairlane - Things I've Learned (feat. Jocelyn Alice)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOi!!! I must apologize for the lack of uploads lately UwU  
> New years break was busy as heck and now my courses are too. Aaaand then I got sick. >~<  
> Anyway! No more excuses! Enjoy this longer chapter because I couldn't stop myself lol.

***Toriel blocks the way!**

**LUKA LV 1 HP 20/20**  
**[*FIGHT] [*ACT] [*ITEM] [*MERCY]**

Luka was in shock. First, at how this was even physically possible, secondly, at how drastically Toriel's whole demeanor had just changed. Toriel was even letting her attack first. But Luka didn't want to fight her new friend... She just couldn't. Her cracked and darkened soul quivered in front of her chest as she looked over her options.

**[*MERCY]**  
***Spare**  
***Flee**

Interesting...

**_*Spare_ **

Toriel said nothing as she commenced her attack. Luka wondered why she hadn't been spared. There wasn't much time to think about it though, because Toriel sent an unnatural whirlwind of fire spiraling towards her. Dodging and ducking was a lot harder than Luka expected, but she managed to get by without getting burned yet. When it stopped, she looked at Toriel with wide eyes. It was Luka's turn again, but the blank expression Toriel held unnerved her.

**LUKA LV 1 HP 20/20  
[*FIGHT] [*ACT] [*ITEM] [*MERCY]**

Luka decided to try the spare opinion again, but unfortunately she got the same silent treatment and now her turn was up. The only thing Toriel had mentioned about combat in the underground was that everyone was forced to take turns, but it never made sense until now...

Toriel waved an arm, sending fire forth like a flamethrower. Luka dodged just fine, but realized too late that it bounced off the invisible barrier that surrounded their fight and was coming back. She leapt to her left and only the back of her left arm was singed by a ball of flame.

Luka grit her teeth, her arm stinging, and yet...

**LUKA LV 1 HP 17/20  
[*FIGHT] [*ACT] [*ITEM] [*MERCY]  
[*MERCY]  
** _***Spare**_

Luka almost swore she saw Toriel's expression flicker... But it must have just been the flames. Her attacks seemed to be getting more complicated with each attack. Luka panted, starting to sweat from all the heat and movement.

**LUKA LV 1 HP 17/20  
[*FIGHT] [*ACT] [*ITEM] [*MERCY]  
[*MERCY]  
** _***Spare**_

Despite Luka's efforts, Toriel still attacked, this time it was the same as her first one. Luka was growing tired of this in both the physical and the mental aspect. This was pointless.

**LUKA LV 1 HP 17/20  
[*FIGHT] [*ACT] [*ITEM] [*MERCY]**

... What should she do? What was the point? Luka sighed, and despite feeling hopeless...

**[*MERCY]  
_*Spare_**

"What are you doing?" Toriel asked, but Luka didn't have time to speak before she had to dodge again.

**LUKA LV 1 HP 17/20  
[*FIGHT] [*ACT] [*ITEM] [*MERCY]  
[*MERCY]  
** _***Spare**_

"Attack or run away!" Toriel sounded upset. She waved both arms this time and Luka couldn't escape all of the flames. She had instinctively raised both arms in a futile attempt to block it, and now both her arms stung. Still, Luka's eyes narrowed as she made a vow to push forward. She wouldn't be forced to hurt her! After all, she was used to not fighting back.

**LUKA LV 1 HP 13/20  
[*FIGHT] [*ACT] [*ITEM] [*MERCY]  
[*MERCY]  
** _***Spare**_

"What are you proving by this?" Toriel's voice was flat, but it wavered ever so slightly and Luka noticed. This might be working. Burned once again, Luka hissed in pain and bit her lip in attempt to distract herself from it. She was used to not vocalizing her pain.

**LUKA LV 1 HP 10/20  
[*FIGHT] [*ACT] [*ITEM] [*MERCY]  
[*MERCY]  
** _***Spare**_

Luka looked distraught, but Toriel seemed to look right through her as she continued to attack. Maybe monsters were kinda scary. Luka thought that Toriel was the sweetest thing she'd ever met! But now... She wasn't sure what to believe anymore. But what other options were there?

**LUKA LV 1 HP 6/20  
[*FIGHT] [*ACT] [*ITEM] [*MERCY]  
[*ACT]  
*Check  
*Talk**

**_*Check_ **

**TORIEL - ATK 80 DEF 80  
Knows best for you**

_'Huh... She's really powerful. Then again, I kinda already found that out...'_ Luka thought.

Toriel took a deep breath and desperately pleaded, "Fight me or leave!"

Luka shook her head as she tried to dodge more attacks, but she was burned again.

**LUKA LV 1 HP 3/20  
[*FIGHT] [*ACT] [*ITEM] [*MERCY]**

Luka trembled, pausing to catch her breath before making her choice. Although she knew she couldn't keep this up forever.

**[*MERCY]  
_*Spare_**

"Stop it..." Toriel whispered.

"Not until you do." Luka replied confidently through clenched teeth.

**LUKA LV 1 HP 3/20  
[*FIGHT] [*ACT] [*ITEM] [*MERCY]  
[*MERCY]  
** _***Spare**_

Luka couldn't help but look at her with a desperate, pleading look. Her arms hurt and the burns were ugly. Luka was used to pain, so she didn't complain or make much noise if she could help it, but she couldn't stop her body from shaking.

"Stop looking at me that way." Toriel said, but she sounded guilty and couldn't look Luka in the face.

Luka took a deep breath and prepared for Toriel's attack, but to her surprise, Toriel missed her entirely. Was it because she was looking away? Whatever the case may be, Luka raised a trembling hand to make her choice.

**LUKA LV 1 HP 3/20  
[*FIGHT] [*ACT] [*ITEM] [*MERCY]**

**[*MERCY]**

**_*Spare_ **

"... I know you want to help... To be helpful..." Toriel said, putting her hands down slowly.

Was she not going to attack? It was Luka's turn again so that must mean she wasn't going to fight anymore. At least, hopefully.

**_*Spare_ **

Toriel looked thoughtful, "But you're already helpful... You helped me come to terms with a lot of things already, and helped me bake, and read with me, and... And..." She was trembling too now, looking at Luka's wounds.

**_*Spare_ **

"Why... Why are you doing this? I-I hurt you! You're at 3 HP and yet..."

**_*Spare_ **

This was working... Luka's mind was set on sparing everyone she fought if she could.

"... When you came here, you had already been injured before your fall.... I... I didn't ask out of respect for your request, but I can only imagine why your wrists and arms were bruised... You couldn't have gotten those from falling..."

Luka flinched, but stayed silent. She looked down, bangs covering her eyes.

... **_*Spare_**

Toriel was crying, "I'm... So sorry... My child..."

**_*Spare_ **

"Ha... Hah. I'm pathetic. I can't save you. Even though this is your decision, I still can't help but feel responsible for letting go out there where there's danger..."

Was this it? Was she really sparing her? Luka looked up hopefully.

"It's ok, Miss Toriel," Luka offered a pained smile, "Ha... I guess I could say I'm used to danger..."

**_*Spare_ **

Toriel broke into sobs.

***Toriel is sparing you!**

The box, the choices, everything disappeared as Toriel ran to Luka and wrapped her in a tight hug. Luka hissed sharply at fur rubbing against burned skin and Toriel quickly recoiled when she realized she was hurting her.

"S-sorry. Here, let me heal you..." Luka watched with newfound astonishment as a green glow from Toriel's paws enveloped her body. They stayed like that for a moment as her burns started disappearing right before her eyes.

"Whoa! Can you teach me t _hat_??" Luka's shoulders had relaxed. She felt much better.

Toriel was caught off guard by such an innocent question and laughed, "Oh, I don't think that's possible for a human to do." She felt bad when Luka frowned and decided to change the subject, "Well... It's late... Perhaps you would like to stay for one more night so you're at least not going out there at night?"

To Toriel's relief, Luka nodded and admitted, "Yea... And I think I need a shower..." then whispered, "I'm all sweaty and gross..."

They laughed and trekked through the long corridors side by side.

\--- 

Toriel was truly the perfect host. She had given Luka some pajamas to change into for after her shower and offered to wash her clothes. Luka literally felt showered with affection. She giggled to herself at the pun while she washed her hair before frowning. ' _That was a terrible pun, Luka. Stop that.'_

Stepping out of the shower and drying off, Luka shook and ruffled her hair so that it wouldn't dry flat. It was the best she could do without a brush. The pajamas that were given to her were a little big on her, but at least they had a tightening string and she could fold up the pant legs. The shirt on the other hand, was a cream colored turtleneck. The sleeves were too long for her arms but she loved it anyway. She smiled at the mirror feeling refreshed, warm, and cozy. She felt like there was something else, but she couldn't place a finger on it.

Stepping out of the bathroom, she nearly tripped on something, extracting a small, startled, squeak from her. At first she thought it was just a pant leg that had unfolded, but looking down she realized it was actually satchel! Of course, it wasn't a human sized satchel. When she picked it up and tried it on, she felt tiny. She giggled quietly to herself, thinking she must look ridiculous. She padded softly to her room, figuring Toriel was asleep, she didn't wish to disturb her.

Plopping down on the edge of the bed, she pulled the satchel from her side to rest on her lap. When she opened it, the first thing she pulled out was a folded note.

_"Luka, I'd like you to have this for your journey. Wherever your adventure takes you, I hope it brings you joy, just like the joy you've given me." Luka started to tear up, "I'm so proud of you for everything. You really did prove yourself to me. You proved that you are strong and persevering, but also patient. You truly are a good human, I'm sure of it. Whatever comes your way, stay determined Luka._  
Love,  
Toriel."

Luka sat and stared at the note in her hands for a long time. She was going to keep this note, even though she had stained it with her own tears. She folded it back up and gently set it aside in favor of looking through the rest of the satchel's contents.

Her clothes, some other clothes that Toriel must not need, a comb, deodorant, face wash, hair and body wash, and chap stick... Luka briefly wondered how she had gotten a hold of such items but decided that, once again, magic must always be the answer down here. Pulling out the bundle of clothes, she found a pair of black leggings, white shorts, a red skater skirt, a dark purple beanie, white fingerless gloves, and a black long sleeve shirt with two purple stripes across the chest and sleeves. Not bad, she thought, but she doubted she'll be wearing the skirt. She wasn't really the girly girl type, but she was still grateful for everything. Folding everything back up but leaving her black jeans, the new shirt, and gloves out, she went to put everything back in the satchel, but noticed something at the bottom. She pulled it out and realized it was a lanyard with an ID badge. Strangely, it looked like it hadn't printed right. She couldn't make out anything on it because it was so blurred and the name was completely blacked out.

"How peculiar... I wonder if she meant to give me this." Luka muttered to herself aloud before putting it back in the satchel.

Setting the satchel on the floor next to the bed, she pealed back the bedsheets and curled up under them. It was nice to feel fresh and safe. She was so excited to explore and meet other monsters that she could hardly fall sleep.

\---

Alphys had been a nervous wreck the whole day. She was always checking on the cameras around Toriel's house, watching Toriel and the human walk in the ruins before going back to sketching plans on paper. Gaster had stayed with her the whole day until she finally calmed down a bit late that evening. He sighed as he went to leave for Toriel's. Might as well check to see if the human had killed her or decided to stay with her instead. Not like he could do anything to stop them or warn Alphys if they had. He just figured he should know. And he was curious about the new arrival.

He wasn't surprised that Alphys hadn't called Undyne to warn her about the human, because she never did. She was too nervous to call her, or anyone for that matter. If he could, Gaster would call her out for that, telling her that she had to just do it because the underground could be in danger if she didn't. As much as he adored Alphys, it had irritated him when she would just watch the humans on the supercomputer as they traveled the underground. Monsters had been put in danger countless times thanks to her cowardice. Or maybe it was curiosity? A test, an experiment perhaps? She was a great scientist after all, he couldn't deny that. Despite her flaws, he was still proud of her and all her achievements.

He had fast traveled into Toriel's house, but to his confusion, it was silent. Dead silent. Slightly panicked, he quickly phased through the walls and confirmed they were all empty. But... They had to be here! There had been no movement on the cameras indicating they were in the ruins at this hour. He paused at the staircase. Of course! The only place left they could be. But did that mean...? He phased through the floor and navigated through the long tunnels, hearing something faint in the distance. It sounded like... Oh no. They were fighting. Gaster turned the last corridor and expected to whiteness the human fighting back like the others before her. To his surprise, he was very wrong.

She was burned and shaking at 3 HP, but Toriel was the one sobbing and at full health. The human raised their hand and he watched in shock as she spared Toriel. He turned to look at Toriel and watched her return the favor, sparing them. This didn't usually happen. Either this human was terrible at attacking... Or they hadn't attacked at all. Serves him for being late to the show, he figured. Speaking of shows, Gaster was certain Alphys would find this human very, very interesting to watch. Though this human was rather tall, Toriel dwarfed them in a hug. Toriel's fur rubbed against their burnt skin, and Gaster empathized as they winced at the unpleasant sensation. Toriel noticed this as well an immediately started healing them.

Gaster was still hesitant about this human. Luka. Yes, that was their name. He phased upstairs while Toriel healed them, it wouldn't take them much longer to make their way upstairs. A part of him felt guilty for spying on people like this, but besides retreating back into the black void when he rarely did sleep, there was nothing else to do. It was boring. Lonely. Dark. Cold. Nothingness. Nothingness that seemed to go on forever. His thoughts were interrupted by cheerful giggles and he listened as the house's inhabitants walked up the stairs.

"I'll show you where everything is for your shower and find some pajamas that might fit you! Oh, and don't worry about how slowly the tub drains... It's no thanks to my fur."

Luka laughed softly. It was a cute laugh that was actually pleasant to listen to. "You don't have to do that, really! I'll be alright in these clothes."

"Oh no! And I also insist that you let me wash those clothes, that way you'll have a truly fresh start on your endeavor tomorrow! They are your only clothes after all!"

Luka laughed again, looking away shyly, "Ah, you're so kind... Well alright, if you insist. I doubt I could talk you out of it anyway, couldn't I?"

"Nope, I don't think you could! Now come on, the shower is this way." Toriel led Luka down the hallway and Gaster didn't follow.

He may technically invade many monster's privacies, but he never intruded on such things as a shower. He was much to shy as well as respectful anyway. Instead, he waited until Toriel walked back down the hallway with a bundle of clothes. He followed her around aimlessly as she washed the clothes and dried them. She was going to set them in front of the bathroom door, but thought to herself for a moment before walking to her room instead. Curious, Gaster followed to see what she was up to.

Toriel pulled a box out of her closet and Gaster's breath caught in his throat. He knew what was in this box. It was a bunch of his old belongings that he had kept at the lab in Hotland. After the incident, Alphys was promoted to Royal Scientist and moved into the lab herself. Not recognizing any of his belongings because no one remembered him but Sans, Alphys had given most of his things to the king. How Toriel had gotten them, Gaster could only guess that Asgore had given them to her and she kept them for incase a human were to fall. He wasn't too sure how he felt about his things going to a human, but there wasn't anything he could do about it and he didn't need them anymore anyway.

Still, he felt a little bitter as she pulled put his satchel he used to carry documents and other little things around the underground. He brushed it off and watched to see what else she would pull out. Only clothes were in the box, with the exception of the satchel. These were mostly business like clothes because he liked to keep them at the lab just in case he needed them. There were, however, his gloves and a beanie that she pulled out and put in his satchel. He thought for a moment about how strange it would be to see someone else wearing and using his old things. Toriel hummed as she looked at the length of the pants and shirt sleeves, knowing that even though Luka was really tall, these would be too long on her. He did notice that some clothes were missing though. He briefly wondered if Alphys had kept some for some reason, and if so, where.

Toriel seemed to give up on this box and pulled out another box. Upon opening it, Gaster realized that it was a collection of the previous humans clothes. Toriel managed to find some clothes that would fit Luka and added them to his -now her- satchel. Toriel dug out yet another box of human items, this one holding things humans used to take care of themselves, pulling out a comb and some bottles of various sizes.

Once she was satisfied with the contents of the satchel, she shoved the boxes back into her closet. Next she went to her desk. Finding a pen and some paper, she scribbled down something and placed it on top of everything in the satchel before carrying it out into the hall, setting it just in front of the bathroom door.

She sighed and smiled before turning back to her room. It was late, Gaster figured she was heading to bed. He also noted that the shower wasn't running and all that was heard was shuffling noises from the bathroom. It wasn't long before the door opened and Luka emerged. Oh... She was wearing one of his turtlenecks and lounge pants. They were clearly too big for her but oddly suited her and honestly looked kind of adorable with the floppy sleeves covering her hands. She hadn't realized the satchel in front of her and tripped over it, making a tiny squeak. Gaster had instinctively tried to catch her, but he phased right through her. Luckily, she caught herself before falling.

She stared down at the satchel curiously before gently picking it up and trying it on. Oh stars, it was also big on her, Gaster snickered. She didn't look so tall anymore, and all his worries of her being dangerous melted away when she giggled softly at herself as she headed down the hallway. He decided to follow her to the guest room for whatever reason, and watched as she discovered the contents of the satchel. He was surprised when she started to tear up reading whatever Toriel wrote, and let curiosity get the better of him, he peered over her shoulder to read it.

It was a heartfelt note, but he wondered why it made her cry. He sat next to her on the bed as she marveled at the gifts and set some aside for what she'd wear tomorrow, which included his gloves. She was about to put everything back, but her brows furrowed in confusion. She set the bundle of stuff aside slowly and reached back in. Gaster gasped as she pulled out his old lab ID badge, but his heart sunk again when he realized it was unrecognizable. There really was nothing left with his name on it, was there? He had no hope left of being remembered or brought back anyway.

"How peculiar... I wonder if she meant to give me this." She said to herself as she repacked everything.

Gaster watched her snuggle into the sheets and fall asleep as he mused to himself. Toriel hadn't seen the ID before when she was packing things for her new friend. What really confused him was how everything hinting to his existence besides his belongings had disappeared. Pictures of him, his name on his paperwork, and now his badge. He never wore it around the lab because it irritated him to have something clipped to his lab coat so he just shoved it in his satchel after using it to enter. But that made him wonder... if she ever went to the lab, would she be able to use it to enter? That could be dangerous in itself since the Amalgamates were there.

The sound of rustling sheets caught his attention and he realized he should probably go back to the lab. But the human didn't stop fighting the sheets and whined softly. He realized she must be having a nightmare. Papyrus used to get those a lot when he was younger and would come sleep with either Sans or Gaster afterwards. Seeing someone else go through this reminded Gaster of those times and he couldn't help but feel bad for her.

"N-no! _Please_ sir... S-stop... I swear it won't happen again..." She whimpered and then flinched violently as if something had hit her.

Now he was concerned. Gaster approached the side of the bed and realized she was crying in her sleep.

"Dad... No... This isn't you anymore... I-I don't like this game anymore..." She was shaking the bed with how hard she was trembling.

Gaster couldn't stand to listen anymore. It was enough to vaguely piece together what she was dreaming about and it made him sick. He fast traveled to the lab and shook his head. Most humans that fell down had problems, and for some, it was why they chose to fall. He no longer wondered what Luka's reason was. Family issues was a common reason for the previous humans, but he had tried not to care. Though it hurt him to know what happened to the humans before their fall, there was nothing he could do stuck in the void. Humans must be cruel creatures after all.

\---

Morning finally came and Luka was happy to be awake and in the present again. She thought that the nightmares were gone since she didn't have one the night before, but she tried to just forget about it. She signed deeply and sat up in bed. The sheets were bunched up at her feet from all the kicking in her sleep. It didn't matter that much though because the house was warm enough as it was. Grabbing her clothes, she headed to the bathroom and prepared for the day.

Toriel was just setting plates on the table when Luka walked into the room.

"Good morning Luka! Did you sleep well?" Toriel asked as she seated herself.

"Ah, yes I slept alright..." Luka quickly lied before taking a seat as well. On her plate were two sunny side up eggs and slices of bacon. It looked and smelled so good she almost drooled. Toriel had already begun eating so Luka felt comfortable eating now too. If she thought it smelled amazing, the taste was even better.

"Toriel," Luka said in between mouthfuls, "How did you make this? This is delicious! But I didn't think there were any chickens or pigs down here, is it magic?!"

Toriel giggled at her curiosity and nodded, "Yes, all our food down here is produced by magic! Though not everyone can do it, so there's specific monsters for the job of creating the ingredients that we buy!"

"Huh, fascinating!" Luka exclaimed before shoving the last mouthful.

"My my, you must have been hungry if you scarfed it all down that fast!" Toriel laughed and Luka blushed in embarrassment.

"Heh... Sorry, it was just really good!" She defended, chuckling softly.

Luka helped by cleaning her dish despite Toriel's protests. Though the silence after that was melancholy. Luka had to leave and Toriel knew it, but neither knew how to say goodbyes.

Toriel was the first to speak, "I know what must happen now. Luka, it was so very nice to have you for as long as you stayed. Thank you for everything."

Luka shook her head with a soft laugh, "No, thank You, Tori. You've... Really given me a reason to appreciate life again..." She said the last part softly while looking away, but she smiled anyway.

Toriel seemed to reflect on something and she quickly embraced Luka, "I understand now, my child. You're welcome."

They stayed like that for a moment more before separating and nodding to each other. Toriel offered to see her off and Luka accepted. After retrieving her new satchel, they walked down to the doors leading out of the ruins. There was a somber feeling in the air as they reached the doorway, and neither of them said anything as they exchanged a sad smile and one final hug. Toriel turned to go back upstairs as Luka stared at the tall doors. Gathering her newfound courage, she placed her hands on the doors and pushed them open. A long corridor was all she found and after a moments hesitation she continued onward.

The pathway ended with another doorway, but this one didn't have a door and all that was beyond was darkness. Feeling slightly nervous, she walked through slower. There was a single beam of sunlight streaming down on a patch of grass. Lucky, it was enough to light the rest of the room for her to see another set of doors. She was starting to question why there were so many doors as she walked towards them, but froze in her tracks when she heard a rustling from the grass behind her.

"Howdy!!"

Luka nearly leapt out of her skin and whipped around to see who was following her.

"... _Down here_." Came the voice again, and Luka looked down at the spot of grass.

It was a golden flower with a face. Luka had seen it all at this point, so she relaxed her shoulders and smiled.

"Oh, greetings! I'm so sorry for reacting like that haha, I just wasn't expecting anyone to be there. Um, I'm Luka!" She said, adding a little wave.

The flower seemed like it never stopped smiling, and it was honestly kind of creepy, but she brushed it off as it introduced themselves.

"I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower! You're new here, aren't you?" It asked in an unusually cheery voice.

"Um, yea. I stayed with Toriel for awhile and now I'm going to check out the rest of the underground!"

It raised an eyebrow at her, "You know, that's not very safe for a human... Down here, it's _**kill**_ or **_be killed_**." The cheerful tone was gone and Luka stepped back subconsciously.

"... W-what?"

They giggled, "you're an interesting one... I'll have to keep an eye on you!" Giggling turned into cackling before they disappeared into the ground, leaving Luka standing in eerie silence.

Wasting no more time here, she turned to briskly open the doors and stepped out into... Snow? Luka halted as she help both doors open wide, looking around with comical confusion. How does it snow underground?! Letting her arms fall to her sides and the doors shut behind her she smiled at the oddity of the situation. Looking around her immediate surroundings, she noticed an oddly shaped snow pile and walked over to it. Her confused look grew as she noticed something else.

"Huh? There's a camera...?"

Leaning in close and raising an eyebrow, she gently tapped it with her finger nail so she wouldn't leave a fingerprint on the lens

"Weird..." Then suddenly she remembered what Flowey had said. Did the flower really set up cameras everywhere for this kind of thing?! Her look of curiosity turned into a nervous one and she quickly decided to move on.

There was only one way to go at this point, and it was densely populated with trees. Tensely, she ventured down the path, watching the trees. She half expected them to be monsters too. She stepped over a fallen branch and noticed a bridge of sorts in the short distance.

**_*Snap!!*_ **

Luka jumped and whirled around. The branch that was now about ten feet behind her was smashed in half like it was nothing. She looked around wildly before mustering the courage to speak up.

"Who's there?"

There was a new voice behind her, "heh, you've got it all wrong. you're supposed to say that after someone says, ' _knock knock'_..."

She turned around again, facing the bridge. But no one was there.

_"knock knock"_

She shivered, partly due to the cold, and partly because of how creeped out she was, "... U-uh, who's there??"

"sans."

"... Sans, who?"

"heh, sans you asked, i'm here. now turn around and shake my hand."

Luka slowly turned around and outstretched her hand obediently before she looked at the monster. It took her hand and...

**_*Prrrrrrffffffffffffffffffffffffiiiiiiiiiip*_ **

Luka looked slack jawed at the monster in front of her. It was a skeleton, though it didn't look like a human skeleton. It was shorter than her, very short in fact. And they were holding something that made a long farting noise in their boney hand.

"hehehe... the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's _ALWAYS_ funny. anyway, you're a human, right?"

Unable to find her voice, Luka just nodded like an idiot.

"that's _hilarious_. i'm sans. sans the skeleton. i'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. but... y'know... i don't really care about capturing anybody. now my brother, papyrus... he's a human-hunting _FANATIC_. hey, actually, I think that's him over there."

Luka looked behind her nervously, then back to Sans. She couldn't tell if he was being helpful or just toying with her like that flower.

He seemed to notice her uneasiness, "i have an idea. go through this gate thingy. yeah, go right through. my bro made the bars too wide to stop anybody."

Seeing as this was her only option anyway, she crossed the bridge. There was an oddly shaped lamp and some kind of outpost in this new clearing. She could hear running footsteps and the shape of someone in the snowy distance.

"quick, behind that convenient sentry station."

She didn't have time to question him, so she ran and ducked behind the station. She could hear the crushing of snow as his brother approached, but she was also admiring the stash of condiments on the shelves in the sentry station.

"sup, bro?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT'S "SUP," BROTHER! IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T... RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!?"

_'Wow. His brother must be pretty angry to be yelling like that. Wait, puzzles?'_ Luka thought to herself, fighting the urge to peek and watch.

"just like you said, hangin' around. wanna hang with me?"

"NO!! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!?! I WANT TO BE READY!!! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS... WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT... RECOGNITION... I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK, TO, BE MY, "FRIEND?" I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING."

"hmm... maybe hangin' around will help you."

"SANS!! YOU ARE NOT HELPING!! YOU LAZYBONES!! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE!! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!!!"

"hey, take it easy. i've gotten a ton of work done today. a _skele-ton_."

_'Oh my God, was that a pun?'_ Luka shook her head but couldn't help but smile. That was pretty good.

"SANS!!!!"

"come on. you're smiling."

"I AM AND I HATE IT!" Papyrus sighed, "... WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME... HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION..."

"wow, sounds like you're really working yourself... down to the _bone_."

No. Stop.

"UGH!!! I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES... AS FOR YOUR WORK? PUT A LITTLE MORE, "BACKBONE" INTO IT!!!! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!! ...HEH!"

This was only the start of her journey and Luka was already back to questioning if she was in a coma.

"ok, you can come out now." Sans called nonchalantly.

Luka stood up and brushed the snow off herself as she walked back over to him.

"you oughta get goin'. he might come back. and if he does... you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes." He said offering a playful wink. ' _Wait, how can he... Never mind. Don't question the magical underground, Luka'_ she thought.

"But... Uh, I don't want to avoid anyone... And wouldn't that be against your job? You're a sentry, aren't you?"

He paused, but then shrugged, "nah, don't worry about it. it'll be fine."

Luka gave him an amused look, "Well, alright... I'm Luka, by the way. It was nice to meet you Sans!"

She bowed politely and adjusted the satchel on her shoulder. He was about to reply but the action drew his attention to her gloves and the satchel. His seemingly permanent smile faltered momentarily to be replaced with a confused look.

Luka noticed this and shifted uncomfortably, "Uuh, Sans? Are you alright?"

He snapped out of his trance, "oh, yea. sorry, just had a weird dájà vu moment there. it was nice to meet you too... actually, hey. hate to bother ya, but can you do me a favor?"

Luka brightened, "Of course! What is it?"

"i was thinking... my brother's been kinda down lately... he's never seen a human before. and seeing you might just make his day. don't worry, he's not dangerous. even if he tries to be."

"Oh! I'd love to meet your brother! You can count on me!" She saluted.

He seemed to brighten up at that, "thanks a _million_. i'll be up ahead."

And with that, he... walked the other way?? Shaking her head, Luka decided once more that it was best not to question the magical underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, no one's getting dunked on... Yet.  
> I'd like to just get out there that this is going to be a pretty long series. I just have a lot of ideas and I really want people to enjoy it! So anyway, don't forget to comment! I love hearing from you guys, it brightens my day! ^_^  
> See ya!  
> (P.s. I fought so hard with the format of this chapter with all the bold and italics ugh. Sorry it it isn't showing up right still.)


End file.
